


Moments

by RayOfSunshindBoy



Series: Genderbend/transgender [2]
Category: The Mummy: The Animated Series
Genre: Alex being adorable, Ardeth putting his foot in his mouth, F/M, Fem!Jonathan being awsome, Gen, Mentions of Pregnancy, mentions of miscarriages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfSunshindBoy/pseuds/RayOfSunshindBoy
Summary: Moments in the life of a genderbend Jonathan Carnahan.





	1. Staying On Her Toes

**Author's Note:**

> What's going through Jenny's mind after Anok Su Nomen is defeated after stealing youth.

Jenny panted, hands on her knees. She was glad she wasn't old anymore, thank god. That was an experience she never wanted to repeat for a while. 

She looked over at Evy, Alex and Rick.

Alex was hugging his parents, apologizing for being so moody. Although, he was a teenager. It was expected, really.

She gulped at the scene they made. A happy family. Somethig she had almost had, briefly  _had_ had. For six months she'd had a family of her own.

Now, all she got was scraps of affection from her sister's family.

Not that she minded, not by a long shot. She was greatful for Alex's love, his adoration of 'Aunt Jenny'. She was, too, greatful for Evy's sisterly devotion. She was hurt by Rick's suspicion and dislike of her, but she knew, when around them, that she was three strikes from being cast out. She was an interloper, an intruder at worst, at best...a guest. She constantly tried to do things to make her family the slightest but proud of her, and ended up being the comidic relief. She'd bet that if this was a show, she wouldn't be one of the major characters. 

She didn't mind that, though. A girl like her has to stay on her feet. Keep running, keep walking, keep the money rolling in to feed little sister. Otherwise, girls like her were noticed and, if not outright killed, then stomped on. Tied up and beaten. 

Bad girls. Girls that don't 'know their place'. Girls that step up and say "Oi, mate, that ain't fair. Knock it off or I'll saw yer bullocks off."

Scraps of affection, she guessed,were probably all she could handle. Any more, and she would risk settling down. Getting comfortable. Letting herself love people was fine. Protecting them was better, because Jenny was a protector. But if she settled down, then the adrenaline would run out, she'd get lazy, and when something catastrophic happened she wouldn't be able to protect anybody else because she was too caught up in her pain. 

She had to keep on her feet. Keep running. Keep walking.

 

Survive.


	2. Ardeth Puts His Foot In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be postponing most of my other works, including this one, until A New Life is done. I'm sorry, I'm just bad a multitasking.

Ardeth Bay was the best looking man she'd ever seen.

She admitted this as she watched him, but she knew that she had no interest. If the people weren't family, all bets were off.

Besides, she was an attractive woman and the only others around were either her sister, who was married, or Anok Su Noman, who was both evil and dead.

So, it was only natural that he'd turn to the only option left. Jenny.

Who didn't mind, as long as he kept his hands where they should be. She wasn't interested in men or women. She didnt, as a rule nowadays, date. Dating was dangerous. If you let yourself love somebody, they died or turned around and tore you apart.

Family was an exception. Family took you in, trusting and loving. Especially if you seemed like an eccentric, possibly slightly insane aunt. One out of three.

But no outsiders. She couldn't take that again.

 

"Miss Carnahan?"

 

Great. "Ardeth." he was walking toward her. Just go away! Go to your Meji school and leave me alone!

"Miss Carnahan, I've been thinking. If you would like...to...stay? You could."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. She nodded at the school. "You want me to stay?"

"If you liked."

"Where would I sleep?"

"With me", he answered. Much, much too quickly.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to stay in a school full of boys and hormonal teenage males, where I would either have to wander the desert or train all day, or be with you every moment of the day, and sleep, as you say, with you. I can't become a meji, I don't have the blood. So all I would be doing is?"

Ardeth winced. "Miss Carnahan, a simple 'no' would do, but...I would be here."

"No thanks. I stopped trusting people a long time ago. Especially men. I still have the scars."

 

With that, she walked right back into the Zepher. And didn't look back.

She couldn't afford to trust. Trusting led to Bad Things.

And she wasn't going to be helpless anymore. She wasn't a little girl, Jenny was grown up now.

She wasn't afraid, but she was not defenseless.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's a stone cold bitca, huh? Don't worry, she'll warm up to poor Ardeth soon. She's just...a stone cold bitca.
> 
> And she didn't even really know that he was trying to say "I like you" she thought he was saying "Have sex with me" and, if you know Ardeth...well, it's not quite canon, but I bet the poor boy can't say 'sex' without blushing. I'm a fan of awkward!Ardeth.


	3. The Girl With No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny dies instead of Evy.

"Alex..."

"Aunt Jen! Just...hold on, Jenny!"

"I...can't feel my legs..."

*

Darkness.

A comforting, safe sort of darkness. Not the one that makes you hide under the covers for fear of monsters. A darkness that felt like an embrace.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. It felt like a second or forever. Time no longer had meaning. It wasn't important.

All that mattered was she was safe. Everything was okay...

"Mommy?"

No longer dark. She was in a hospital bed. A machine beeped beside her. She felt separate from it, somehow. Numb. 

She felt agitated, because she knew this room. This was the room where she lost her little girl.

Her feelings were still mild. It was impossible to get worked up enough to be upset. She felt pain, but it was almost like she'd been drugged.

Her eyes fell upon the doorway. There was a small girl there. It was impossible to tell her age. She looked like a toddler, small, innocent, loveable. Then their eyes met and she could see the ancient soul. As though she had seen and experienced all the wonders and horrors the world had to offer.

"I thought it would be best to meet you in this form."

She had black hair, straight jet black. Her ears were pointed, almost elven. She was dressed in a child sized hospital gown.

And her eyes were emerald green.

"Hello, mother."

*

She couldn't be dead.

No. No no no no.

Alex was mildly aware that he was mumbling that out loud but he couldn't care less. Aunt Jen was dead. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't. She was Aunt Jen.

She was funny, idiotic, loving Aunt Jen. She couldn't be dead.

He was dimly aware that his mother was holding him. That he was crying.

"Mom...she can't be dead."

*

"Am I dead?"

"Yes."

The girl's voice was innocent, that of a child. But it had undertones that were deep, rumbling. You couldn't not pay attention.

"I can't be. I need to get back."

The girl shook her head. "You can do nothing, mother. You will be snatched back, no worry. But they must do it. You can do nothing."

Jenny bit her lip. She felt no pain.

"Why am I here?"

"This is the place you fear the most. And the place I was born as subsequently died. I thought it best."

"I'm sorry", said Jenny, because it needed to be said. 

"Don't be. This is not your fault. I was never supposed to grow up."

It was odd, the way she talked. You heard her meaning any way she said it. She talked shortly and to the point.

"I'm going to kill your father."

The girl smiled gently. "I'll watch from the heavens."

"Is that where you came from to get here? Heaven?

"You aren't allowed to know."

Jenny didn't push; she knew that was the end of the matter. "Will I see you again? When I die?"

"You will see me again, yes. Many times. However, mother, you have a long, unhappy life ahead of you. Small moments of happiness will come, but mostly, it will be a long road of suffering. You will, however, come to rest eventually."

Despite the idea that her life was to be nothing but pain, Jenny found comfort in her words. "With you?"

"Yes, my mother. You will come to rest beside me."

Jenny smiled.

*

"Jenny?"

"She's dead.", Alex managed. "The boulder..."

*

"Go, now", the girl whispered. "It is time."

*

Rick poured the water.

*

"Goodby", whispered Jenny.

*

Jennifer Carnahan woke up gasping and coughing.


	4. Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine year old Evy and twelve year old Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to mention that these are not in chronological order. It is what the title says, moments in her life. And this fic will be taking a sharp turn into AU land, soon.

"Jenny?"

The redhead bit her lip and looked up at her sister. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure. But you need to be quiet, okay?", Jen whipered. She walked over to the small kitchen, being quiet as a mouse.

"You need to stop this, Roger!", Susan yelled. She banged her fist on the table. "This is senseless!"

Jenny winced as her foster parents continued to yell at each other. Susan and Roger were actually the best foster parents so far, but they fought all the time, and loudly. It scared Evy, who had been too young to remember the first family. Their father had died, leaving the two girls with a grandmother who was slowly going senile. She had been deemed unfit for child care, and the six year old and three year old were dumped on a foster family.

Jenny didn't remember much but the yelling. Not even faces or names. She remembered her sister waking up in the night and crying at the noise, and the sound of doors slamming. 

The others had been worse. Susan and Roger were actually very nice people, but they never got along. 

Jenny got a cup and filled it at the sink. She walked slowly back to the living room.

She didn't know how her father had died. She had gotten home from school and was confronted by police, who had verified who she was and wouldn't tell her a thing. Now, at 12, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Evy had shrunk back. Dived into her books and stayed there. She talked to Jenny, but she mostly stayed away from people. Jenny knew that she behaved almost the opposite. Talked loudly, got into fights, bragged. Made people stay away.

The thing about moving around is that if you meet people you are eventually going to be whisked away. Jenny had her sister, and that's all she needed. Evy needed her, too. She could tell. She was so shy, so slight. 

Evy smiled as Jenny handed her the cup. Jenny smiled back, wondering why she suddenly felt so old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Evy and Jonathan's family. I made this all up. Please don't kill me over this chapter.


	5. Your Father

"Why?"

Weasler grinned. "Why not?"

*

She hated him. She didn't know why she stayed.

Maybe because when they weren't fighting, he made her feel like she belonged.

*

Evy didn't know. When she called was trying to encourage Weasler to give them the Trident, Jenny had to stop herself from smacking her sister.

She got to break her ex boyfriend's nose, though. That was fun.

*

"I'm going to kill him, one of these days", Jenny mumbled, watcher her ex with his "Master", Imhotep. She hated the mummy, but for some reason, Weasler was the one she wanted gone the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know some of you might be confused. 
> 
> Jenny's daughter was miscarried at six months. She was never named and Jenny never saw her. This was quite traumatic, and influenced her actions in this story. And the father is NOT Ardeth, I don't know if some of you thought that. Colin Weasler is Jenny's ex and the one who actually caused the miscarriage. I am not making light of miscarriages, they are something no mother should have to go through. That's actually the reason Jenny Carnahan clings so close to her family and shuts everybody else out.


End file.
